<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In For It by Kattwyllie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222946">In For It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie'>Kattwyllie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Language, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Borin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In For It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout your career you weren’t quite sure how you eventually ended up as part of the FBI, sure you’d worked your way up from the academy, but someone clearly saw your potential and before you knew it you were working special cases across different bureaus. Your education helped you sort out cases even when you were simply a first grade detective, but your whit, the way you were able to coerce perps into confessions before anyone else could. The fact that your degree was one of criminal justice, with a minor in psychology, having taking extra courses to make sure any perp you face wasn’t about to escape you with some bullshit.</p><p> You’d been with the FBI for a handful of years, working cases with a variety of departments, wherever someone needed you, you went. You were happy for the different environment, the different people, the change in office life for a little bit while you worked through a case. You made your way up the ranks faster than you would have thought, and before you knew it, you were in charge of your own little unit at the bureau.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Washington’s NCIS called you in on a case, you couldn’t help but revel in the casualness of their squad, laughing at the way they interacted with each other. Particularly with Gibbs, either he was more chill with them or you were one hell of a hard ass with your team.</p><p>After a few ops working with them you were introduced to one CGIS Agent Abigail Borin and you wished you were a better actor, she immediately flustered you. Anytime she even glanced your way you could feel the flush break out on your face, not missing the smirk on her cheeks. It only took a couple of weeks before she managed to catch up to you outside the office, grabbing your wrist in her hand (your breath hitched heavily at that) asking if she could take you to lunch.</p><p>Lunch turned heavily flirtatious, less than three days later Abigail made the bold move of kissing you. You were more than okay with it, lips moving with ease and grace against hers, a small groan escaping your lips as her tongue delved into your mouth. That interaction was all it took for the two of you to easily fall into a relationship. At first you did you best to keep things private, and honestly you were able to for over a year, your departments didn’t work together often, and when you did it was usually through a third department that needed both your help on the case.</p><p>It was only when you were working a case with NCIS, having to fend off Dinozzo’s flirting the entire day that you finally waggled your engagement ring in his face that anyone realized you were taken. When you missed your dinner date with your fiancée and she showed up at the office, the secret was finally out, not that either of you were overly concerned, and not that it stopped Tony from relentlessly flirting with both of you.</p><p>Currently the two of you were at a company Christmas party, multiple units were compiled together, which meant NCIS and CGIS were both intermingling at the same location. There had been a casual dinner, a couple of speeches, a few awards for long time standing agents, but now, the party was in full swing. The upper level management having left meant everyone was a little bit loosened up, delving into the open bar probably more than they should.</p><p>Abi wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to her as she kissed you softly, a sly grin on her lips when you pulled away, a gleam in her eyes at the slight flush of your cheeks.</p><p>“You look gorgeous tonight, you know that?” Your cheeks flushed more at the comment, giving  a little laugh before pecking her cheek.<br/>“Thank you…” Her lips hit the tip of your nose softly, </p><p>“Grab me another drink, will you?” You gave her a reassuring nod as she made her way to the bathroom. You moved up to the bar, smiling at the bartender as you ordered the pair of drinks. You felt the presence beside you before you glanced up, not surprised at the sight of Tony beside you, a sly smirk on his face before he spoke.</p><p>“You know, you look just about good enough to eat.” You let out a hefty laugh at the comment from the man, not missing the way his eyes followed your bare neck as you threw your head back.</p><p>“Dinozzo.. what did I tell you?” You smirked at him, “Borin will murder you…” </p><p>“Oh it’s Christmas, let me have a little fun.” Rolling your eyes you tossed him a grin, </p><p>“Alright. I’ll bite, what’s your game plan to get a girl home?”</p><p>“First I’d buy you a drink.” He signalled to the bartender, sliding a refill of wine and a couple shots over to you.</p><p>“Standard.” You returned his cheers, shooting back the liquor, feeling the warmth of it coursing through your body. “Bit of a rookie move for you. Where’s that Dinozzo flair?” </p><p>“Oh, you’ve gotta warm ‘em up a bit first,” he picked up the second shot, “can’t just dive right in.”</p><p>“Sure you can.” You took a step, closing the gap between the two of you. You could practically hear his breath hitch as you plucked the shot from his hand, your voice lowered and husky when you spoke again, “Be bold Dinozzo, maybe then you’ll actually get some for once.” You shot him a wink before throwing back the alcohol, placing the shot glass back into his hand. “Thanks for the drink.” Turning, you picked up Abi’s refilled bourbon along with your fresh glass of wine, not surprised to find her back at the high top table, brow cocked in curiosity at the scene in front of her.</p><p>“Were you just flirting with Dinozzo?” </p><p>“Just keepin’ him on his toes.” You kissed her cheek gently, smiling at the way she leaned into it. Abigail tugged you tighter into her side, lips brushing the shell of your ear.</p><p>“You are so in for it when we get home…” Her words caused a pooling of heat deep inside you, the way her voice husked against your skin nearly making you tremble. She nipped gently at your earlobe before pulling away, lust filled eyes meeting yours.</p><p>“Why bother waiting?” Your voice was breathless when you replied. Abi smirked in response, grasping your hand in hers as she quickly lead you from the building.</p><p>You knew you certainly were in for it when the cab ride home simply contained Abi’s hand gently resting on your bare thigh, her fingers tickling at your skin every so often. She linked her fingers through yours, thumb stroking against the back of your hand, laying a soft kiss against your hair in the elevator. Your body let out an involuntary shiver at the contact, knowing her being this soft with you wasn’t going to last very much longer. <br/>And it certainly didn’t, the moment you’d latched the door Abigail whipped you around, pinning you to it in a bruising kiss. You gasped into her mouth at the feel of her fingers burying into the roots of your hair, tugging at it. A thigh snuck between your legs, under your dress and your hips jolted at the contact, rolling against the taught muscle, Abi let out a dark chuckle at the whimper that escaped your mouth.</p><p>“You gonna be a good girl for me now?” You nodded, lurching forward in attempt to capture her lips again. Her hand closed firmly around your chin, tilting your face up to hers, “You know better than that.” She smirked at the way your breath was coming out in pants already, your misbehaviour causing her leg to drop away from your core.</p><p>“Yes. I promise I’ll be good.”</p><p>“That’s my girl.” Her lips met yours again, tongue delving into your mouth, rolling against yours with ferocity. Her hands clasped at your hips, walking backwards, guiding you into the bedroom, a few steps from the bed they ran up your body, cupping at your breasts. The groan you let out agaisnt her lips turned into a gasping moan as her kisses moved down your neck, teeth biting into the exposed skin where it met your shoulder. “Take your clothes off. Now.” </p><p>Abi chuckled lightly at how fast your hands flew to the zipper of your dress, tugging the fabric from your frame at lightning speed. You watched with eager eyes as she started to undress, leaving herself in her lingerie while you stripped down completely.</p><p>“God you’re beautiful..” She murmured, hand caressing the side of your cheek before she kissed you again. Her hand trailed down your body, around the curve of your hip, “Turns out I’m not the only one who thinks that…” Her fingers traced around your lower body, avoiding the spot you wanted them the most, “But you know better than to flirt back, right?” She cocked a brow,</p><p>“Y..yes..” </p><p>“Good. Do I need to remind you who this belongs to?” Her hand cupped your core, tightening for emphasis, you gasped out a whimper, shuddering against her body.</p><p>“You…”</p><p>“Yeah…this pretty little pussy’s all mine, right baby?” God did she know exactly what to do to make you absolutely weak at the knees. The heel of her palm pressed into your clit while her fingers toyed with your folds, encouraging your wetness to leak out agaisnt them.</p><p>“Only yours…”</p><p>“Shall I remind you why?” She smirked, watching you shiver as she rolled your clit in her fingers.</p><p>“Yes..please…please…”</p><p>“Good girl.” Abi pecked your lips, gently shoving you down onto the bed.</p><p>You could taste the bourbon against her tongue, the combination of it and the taste of her electifying your senses. Her hand stayed buried against your cunt, simply playing with your juices, her knee slipped in between your legs, nudging your legs open wider. Her mouth moved back to your neck, sucking and biting at the supple skin, hell bent on leaving you with one hell of a bruise the next morning. A finger slowly probed into your pussy, easily sliding in and out, she murmured something about how soaked you were while adding a second finger, causing your hips to shoot off the bed. You felt the coil already beginning in your body, the way Abi’s fingers twisted and twirled inside you absolutely heavenly. Knowing you could take it, she slipped a third in, your cunt immediately clenched around her hand, a moan of her name escaping your lips, your hips began rolling in rhythm against her body, fucking her fingers.</p><p>“You like that don’t you?” She murmured into your ear while her thumb came to roll against your clit, you whimpered out a yes, eyes clenching shut in ecstasy. “You know the rules baby girl.”</p><p>“Please!” Your voice was strangled, doing everything you could to submit to the pleasure without misbehaving. </p><p>“Please what?”</p><p>“Please can I come?!” Abi let out a dark chuckle, sitting up so she could watch you come undone.</p><p>“Yes.” She increased the pressure on your clit, “Come for me baby.” </p><p>A cry broke free of your lips, hips shooting off the bed while fire washed over your body, thighs quaking around Abigail. Her eyes drank you in, the shining sheen of sweat glistening in the light glow of the bedroom, the way your body shook against the mattress, the way your breasts heaved with your laboured breathing. But mostly, the way her fingers disappeared into your drenched cunt, the sopping sounds echoing throughout the room, the feeling of your walls pulsing against her hand as your orgasm wrecked its way through your body. A string of moaned swears and utterances of her name left your lips as you came. Abi slowed the pace of her fingers, gently pulling them from you before leaning over your body, peppering soft kisses across your face, resulting in a giggle from you.</p><p>“You remember why your pussy belongs to me now?”</p><p>“Yes..fuck…” Rolling your head to face her, your hand pulled her face to yours, meeting her lips with a gentle kiss. She gave another small laugh, beginning to kiss her way down your body, shifting lower on the bed, “Ab…I don’t think I can-“ You were cut off with a gasp when her lips kissed your still throbbing clit.</p><p>“You’ve got at least one more in you, I know it.” She smirked as she caught eye contact with you, shooting you that oh so seductive wink,  “Besides, you made me leave before dessert was served. I think I deserve something sweet to end the night, don’t you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>